Many types of printing devices are equipped with replaceable components that have a limited operational life during which the replaceable components are functional. Such replaceable components include toner cartridges, fusers, drums, etc. Occasionally, a user of the printing device believes the replaceable component is not working properly. In such instances, the user may return the replaceable component to the manufacturer, the retailer, or a service center for service or replacement under warranty. While some replaceable components returned under warranty are in fact not working properly and should be replaced or serviced, many returned replaceable components have in fact reached the end of their service life and are no longer covered by warranty.
Unfortunately, it is often difficult for personnel handling product returns to accurately determine whether the replaceable component has in fact reached the end of its service life, and/or whether the replaceable component is still under warranty. Consequently, many replaceable components that have in fact reached the end of their service life and, therefore, are no longer under warranty, are unnecessarily replaced by the manufacturer, retailer, or service center, at significant cost to the manufacturer, retailer, or service center.